


His Gaze

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Gaze

The best feeling is when you look at him... and he's already staring. His love is the thing that gives you so much strength, even now. Yes, you are tough, you always have been and you are stubborn. All the same, he loves you, no matter how much you can frustrate him, and you know you have done before now. He always forgives you all the same, smiling and letting you have a moment, maybe even an argument or two, but he always brings it back around to you and how much he loves you. You don't doubt it, how could you? He is always looking at you, often when he works, writes up his recipes for books, or cooks, you sit and read, but you can always feel him staring. He once called you his muse, and, much as you might once have doubted it, early on, before you really dared to believe that anyone could love you the way that he does, but now, now you don't doubt it. His smile is always soft when you catch him staring, a slight shrug always happens, almost as if he's challenging you to complain. You never complain. Yes he stares, but it isn't creepy with him, with him it is the stare of a man who loves you, every inch of you. How can you not like it? Even just a little. You often smile, let him continue staring, find some way to continue reading. Or you don't, you stop reading, put the book aside and meet his gaze, unflinching. You rise, and come to him, kissing him, letting him kiss you, letting yourself enjoy it. The tone of the kiss is always soft, but sometimes it is purely love, sometimes a little passion and lust pushes into it. He never challenges you when it does happen. He has only ever challenged you when you might be about to do something dangerous. Even then it isn't a hateful feeling. He knows you, after all, he knows when you might push too far and hurt yourself. All the same it is his smile and his eyes that make you so clearly sure that he loves you, has always loved you and always will love you. 

He never seems to know how to broach the subject of the bedroom. And so you do, alone. Moving away, challenging him to follow, to keep staring.


End file.
